wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Western 17
5:29:09 PM Loom: Here! So. 5:30:04 PM Loom: You had just arrived at Wilde, a place filled with all kinds of lovely odd people. You went in search of a stable to get some horses. 5:30:33 PM *** Kite had! *** 5:38:14 PM Loom: You're on your own for the moment! You quickly find yourself on the edge of town. There's a small shack, and beyond that, a large field with several grazing horses. There's an old guy a bushy white beard tending some horses close to the fence. Also he's a centaur. 5:38:32 PM *** Kite blinks. *** 5:38:34 PM Kite: Hallo! 5:41:09 PM Loom: He nods, and looks up from his brushing. "Ma'am. Lovely day." 5:43:21 PM Kite: I'm hoping to purchase some horses. 5:44:23 PM Loom: He nods. "How many you need?" He keep brushing the mare, a pretty little dappled grey. 5:46:26 PM Kite: Five, for my friends and I. I say, she's lovely, isn't she? 5:48:11 PM Loom: He smiles, and gives her a pat. "That she is, this here is Drusilla. Five you say? Usually I like to meet folks so I can make sure the horses like em.. here, c'mon a bit closer." 5:53:31 PM Kite: Well, the others are two dragons, a vampire and a faeblooded human, if that helps. 5:53:40 PM *** Kite does, and holds a hand out to Drusilla. *** 5:57:38 PM Loom: He thinks. "Hrm. The dragons will be tricky. They tend to make horses nervous, if you catch my drift." He horse sniffs your hand cautiously at first, then looks at you expectantly. 5:58:37 PM *** Kite conjures a sugar cube and offers it. *** 6:02:55 PM Loom: She sniffs at it, then gingerly licks it out of your hand. "something about dragons bein' big and scary and likely to eat em' in the wild. 6:03:34 PM Kite: That does make sense. 6:03:48 PM Kite: At least one of the dragons is rather more culturally human. I feel he'd object to eating a horse. 6:04:51 PM Kite: I am not entirely certain about the other one, but she appears to prefer eating substantial amounts of food humans normally eat. Barbecued ribs, roasted chicken. She eats almost as many pastries as I do. … I'm mostly demon, if that matters. 6:04:59 PM Loom: Man: the horses don't always know that, though. 6:05:32 PM Kite: I know. It's rather a sticky wicket, isn't it? 6:37:09 PM Loom: Man: I just mean, bring your friends on by. 'least the dragons. 6:39:17 PM Kite: Well... all right. 6:39:31 PM *** Kite pats Drusilla on the nose and heads back to find the others! *** 6:50:58 PM Loom: You find them! Theo is not there, but the others are outside the General store, eating candy. 6:53:59 PM Kite: Hallo. The horse master insists the horses get to meet you all. Where's Crafter gotten to? 6:54:44 PM Loom: Sofia tries to speak with a mouthful of taffy. "He wenf to the tefegraff." 6:57:45 PM Kite: Oh, I see! Which way? 6:58:35 PM Loom: Caspar points down the street! 6:59:22 PM *** Kite heads that direction and looks for the sign. *** 6:59:57 PM Loom: Easy enough to find. You walk in, and you find Theo hugging an attractive young woman! 7:02:14 PM *** Kite waves. *** 7:02:45 PM Loom: Woman: Oh! Sorry. Unprofessional. Can I help you? 7:03:01 PM Kite: Hello! Oh, I was looking for Crafter, here. 7:03:11 PM Loom: She smiles. "You found her." 7:03:20 PM Loom: Theo: Josie, this is my cousin, Phoebe. 7:03:40 PM Kite: Oh, I meant him! Sorry. Lovely to meet you, Miss Crafter. 7:04:15 PM Kite: I'm afraid the horse merchant requires us to meet our prospective mounts prior to purchase. I think he may be concerned we'll eat them. 7:05:41 PM Loom: Theo "That the dragons will eat them," I'm sure is what he meant. 7:06:10 PM Kite: Possibly! 7:08:35 PM Loom: Phoebe: Lysander is a sweetheart. He'll likely as long as you are kind to his horses. 7:09:19 PM Kite: I am always kind to horses. For one thing, they kick rather hard. 7:09:46 PM Kite: I'm Josephine Black, by the way. Honored to meet you! And what a happy coincidence, as well--are you the telegraph mistress here? 7:10:54 PM Loom: Phoebe: Mmmhm. My little domain. 7:11:30 PM Kite: You must be terribly clever! Are you an inventor like Mr. Crafter? 7:11:55 PM Loom: Phoebe: Or he's an inventor like me. I am older. 7:12:08 PM Loom: Phoebe: I'm just not a dragon. 7:12:57 PM Kite: I would never hazard a guess as to a lady's age, Miss Crafter! And I am delighted to meet you. 7:16:13 PM Loom: Phoebe: Theo was just telling me about you. ARe you a crook too? 7:17:20 PM Kite: Not yet! I hope to become one, however. 7:25:04 PM Loom: Phoebe grins: Well, spare me thedetails. I need plausible deniability to be respectable here! 7:26:48 PM Kite: I won't say a thing! 7:28:06 PM Loom: She smiles. 'I'm glad you're back. Bout time we had some respectable criminals again." 7:29:54 PM Kite: I am not entirely sure I qualify as respectable! But we shall see. 7:30:54 PM Loom: Theo: Compared the crooks they usual get around here? 7:31:41 PM Kite: I could not pass judgement! I am not familiar with any of them besides you. 7:34:55 PM Loom: Phoebe: We get the sorts that prey on the local Indians and rob mail carriers. 7:37:06 PM Kite: Not pleasant people, I gather. 7:37:23 PM Kite: I am certain I shall be much more gentlemanly or ladylike than that. 7:37:27 PM Loom: Phoebe: Some are bad. Some are dumb. Some are just evil. 7:39:47 PM Kite: Either way, none of those things fit me. 7:45:48 PM | Edited 7:46:12 PM Loom: Phoebe: Fantastic. I can continue to root for your gang. 7:48:06 PM Loom: Phoebe: … quietly, of course. The new Marshal ain't bad, but. You're still crooks. 7:49:01 PM Kite: At this point, I still have a reputation for stealing mainly hearts. 7:49:21 PM Loom: Phoebe: I can see why. 7:49:28 PM Loom: She waggles her eyebrows at you. 7:49:55 PM *** Kite smiles at her winningly. *** 7:51:21 PM Kite: Come on, Mr. Crafter. Let's go and reassure the man you don't eat horses. 7:57:08 PM Loom: Theo waves. "See you, Pheeb. I'll be in touch." 7:57:13 PM Loom: Phoebe: You'd better. 7:58:13 PM *** Kite waves and heads out with Theo. *** 7:58:32 PM Kite: You have a lovely cousin. She seems rather sweet, too! 7:59:19 PM Loom: Theo: Mmm, she's the best. She'd be in the gang but for the fact that she rather relishes her position in town. 8:02:36 PM Kite: Is she a mage like you? 8:03:35 PM Loom: Theo: No. she's Fae blooded, most of my family is, but she's more of an inventor. She doesn't havethe patience for spells or magic. 8:05:18 PM Kite: Still clever, then. If I did not know you, I would most assuredly be attempting to get into her dress. 8:06:42 PM Loom: Theo: I think she prefers women, so. 8:07:30 PM Kite: Well, I am a woman today. 8:09:12 PM Loom: Theo: Just some insider tips if you ever need a backup Crafter. 8:09:57 PM Kite: I would never! I should hate to make you feel jealous, Theo. 8:14:14 PM | Edited 8:14:50 PM Loom: THeo: Dragons can get horribly jealous. 8:14:32 PM Kite: I know. 8:18:15 PM Kite: I am attracted to practically everyone. It doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it. 8:20:46 PM Loom: Theo: I know. 8:20:56 PM Loom: Theo: … it's kind of nice to just walk through the town. 8:22:31 PM Kite: Isn't it? I believe I've never seen a better town in my life. 8:28:22 PM Loom: A young man with antlers smiles shyly as you pass him on the street! 8:29:51 PM *** Kite waves at him cheerfully. *** 8:30:18 PM Kite: It's so... clearly filled with oddities like ourselves. 8:30:38 PM Loom: Theo: It was meant to be a refuge. 8:30:54 PM Loom: The founder's son was a half-demon, the story goes. 8:33:29 PM Kite: Intriguing! 8:34:46 PM Loom: You and Theo walk to a spot where you can get a clear view of the west of the town, where the buildings get more and more sparse. Up on a hill, you see a very nice manor! 8:34:55 PM Loom: Theo: That there is the River's estate. 8:35:39 PM Kite: Rather nice, isn't it? And modern. 8:35:51 PM Kite: Everything in England is ancient and terribly drafty. 8:36:22 PM Loom: Theo: Mmmm. That's a feature to some, a flaw to others. 8:38:52 PM Kite: That's right, you quite like caves and the like, don't you? 8:39:30 PM Loom: Theo: Natural structures, sure. As far as manmade? I like new things. 8:40:10 PM Loom: Theo: There's beauty in old things, don't get me wrong. 8:41:05 PM Kite: More importantly, they're warmer in the winter, cooler in the summer and have significantly less drafts. 8:47:14 PM Loom: Theo: All there is in Fae is old things. 8:47:31 PM Kite: You're not old. 9:00:34 PM Loom: Theo: I'm also not there anymore. 9:00:58 PM Kite: Thankfully. They weren't exactly kind. 9:02:40 PM Loom: Theo: Fae don't really do kind. They do polite. 9:03:18 PM Kite: You've been kind. 9:04:40 PM Loom: Theo: I'm not really fully Fae. 9:06:49 PM Kite: Clearly! 4:49:30 PM Loom: So! Horsey time. 4:51:03 PM *** Kite drags the others with them! *** 4:57:46 PM Loom: So it is your little menagerie is standing before Lysander the centaur! 4:58:02 PM Kite: This is us! 5:04:42 PM Kite: We'd like to meet the horses. 5:14:16 PM Loom: ((Aaaaand I locked up.)) 5:16:33 PM Kite: ((meep.)) 5:16:51 PM Loom: Desktop's been doing that a lot lately. 5:21:21 PM Loom: So! He looks you over with a critical eye, eyes lingering on Francisco, and then on Anya who bristles audibly at being judged in such a manner. 5:23:11 PM Kite: I don't think any of us would eat a horse, would we? 5:26:03 PM Loom: Lysander: … I don't have a horse for the skull, I hope you know. And she has definitely eaten horses. 5:26:08 PM Loom: Anya: He is not wrong. 5:26:37 PM Kite: … I'm sure she won't eat this one? 5:26:37 PM Loom: Sofia looks down at Francisco. "Maybe you have a horse skull for him to ride around on?" 5:28:42 PM Kite: I'm sure he can ride with one of us. 5:30:17 PM Loom: Sofia: He'd look dashing riding a horse skull. 5:30:41 PM Loom: Lysander: I don't keep those about, I'm afraid, young lady. Makes the horses uncomfortable. You wouldn't keep a human... 5:30:46 PM Loom: He looks at Francisco. 5:30:53 PM Loom: Lysander: … never mind. 5:31:35 PM Kite: Er, well. Be that as it may. 5:42:26 PM Loom: Lysander looks at Theo: Not sure about you, either. 5:43:42 PM Kite: He's quite nice. 5:47:41 PM Loom: Theo: …. I've eaten a horse in my day sir, but I don't think I'd eat one I was friends with. 5:47:55 PM Loom: Theo: Neither would Anya, though she won't admit it. 5:48:06 PM | Edited 5:48:25 PM Kite: … Am I the only person here who's not eaten a horse before? 5:51:10 PM Loom: Sofia holds up a hand. "I've not!" 5:51:18 PM Loom: Caspar: Me neither. 5:51:31 PM Kite: … Francisco? 5:51:49 PM Loom: Francisco: I would have no idea how to start. 5:54:06 PM Kite: ... a jolly big fork I should think. But it doesn't bear thinking about. 5:54:18 PM *** Kite makes a face and then looks back to Lysander. *** 5:54:37 PM Loom: He's still considering. 5:55:36 PM Loom: "Fine," He says. "But I'll leave it for the horses to decide. They can smell predators and if they rabbit, I can't help your dragons out." 5:56:47 PM *** Kite nods. *** 5:56:51 PM Kite: That seems reasonable to me. 6:40:20 PM Loom: He heads, off, beckoning that you should follow him out behind the small house and onto the pasture. 6:40:36 PM *** Kite follows! *** 6:43:39 PM | Edited 6:43:44 PM Loom: So does everyone else! Once there, he whistles, a trilling call, and a few horses grazing nearby perk their ears and come over. 6:45:16 PM *** Kite holds out her hand. *** 6:49:50 PM Loom: The dapple mare from earlier comes trotting out from nowhere to meet your hand. "Yeah, she's already picked you, I'm afraid." 6:51:04 PM Kite: I'm quite happy about that. She won't mind if I'm a man sometimes, will she? 6:52:11 PM Loom: Lysander: Eh, I doubt it, long as your smell don't change overly much. 6:53:17 PM Kite: I don't know. Does it? 6:53:25 PM *** Kite looks to the others! Well, not Cas. *** 6:58:10 PM Loom: Theo shakes his head. "Not enough to matter." 7:02:17 PM Kite: Excellent! 7:02:24 PM *** Kite offers Drusilla another sugar cube. *** 7:20:48 PM Loom: She nibbles on it, and there are another five horses sizing your friends up! 7:22:09 PM *** Kite strokes her mane pretty happily, and watches her friends out of the corners of her eyes! *** 7:31:30 PM Loom: Cas finds a good match right away with a dignified looking grey gelding. He does have some some experience riding, so. 7:33:26 PM Kite: He's lovely, Cas! You're quite lucky he chose you. 7:34:27 PM Loom: Sofia walks up to a pretty black mare with Francisco tucked in her arms. Francisco speaks "Helllo! I'm Francisco." 7:35:03 PM Loom: The horse flinches, and its eyes go from the skull to Sofia, who says 'Francisco, shush." Then she reaches out to pet the horse carefully. 7:36:57 PM Kite: He's a very nice talking skull, if that helps. 7:42:19 PM Loom: Sofia: Nice horsey. she pets its nose awkwardly. 5:37:13 PM Loom: It was horse choosing day! Sofia was awkwardly petting the nose of a black mare in the manner of one who had only ever seen horses in books. 5:38:34 PM *** Kite was watching Sofia! *** 5:47:59 PM Loom: Sofia: … what do I do? 5:48:07 PM Loom: The mare, for her part, seems very... patient. 5:49:12 PM Kite: You're doing fine! Ask her if she'll come with you and be your horse. 5:51:11 PM Loom: Sofia: Oooh! Okay. Will you be my horse, please? 5:51:17 PM Loom: She does an elaborate bow. 5:54:00 PM *** Kite smiles. *** 5:55:04 PM Kite: Exactly. 5:56:25 PM Loom: the mare snorts, and looks over at Lysander with a look. Lysander shrugs. "Okay, well.. She does like you, but she ain't sure. Thing is, she never found a name she liked. If you can find her a good name, I think she'd be happy to go with you." 6:01:49 PM Kite: What about it, Sofia? Do you have anyone you'd like to name someone after? 6:02:03 PM Loom: "Dmitri!" 6:04:16 PM Loom: Francisco: Lovely! 6:09:10 PM Loom: The mare whinnies. "You sure?" Lysander asks quizzically of the mare. 6:09:22 PM Kite: I like that. 6:10:02 PM Loom: Lysander: .. she approves. Guess horses don't care that much what's a girl or boy's name. 6:10:45 PM Kite: If it's her name, it's a girl horse's name now. 6:11:00 PM Loom: Lysander: mmm, guess you got a point! 6:12:17 PM Kite: Now, what about our draconic friends? 6:12:42 PM Loom: Sofia pats Dmitri. Pat, pat. 6:13:38 PM Loom: Anya sighs, looking at the remaining horses, and holds a hand out. Somehow, Anya has a way of making her every motion seem predatory, which does not help her in this case. 6:14:17 PM Loom: So as she thrusts her hand out, the horses flinch. 6:14:42 PM Kite: … think of them as potential friends. 6:20:20 PM Kite: ... I mean, that's how I think of humans. 6:30:07 PM Loom: Anya looks around and strides toward a stud that doesn't seem as cowed and thrusts a hand out at him. He flinches, but maintains his cool. 6:31:43 PM Kite: And theoretically I could eat any of you. 6:34:09 PM Loom: Anya: You could try. 6:34:16 PM Loom: Anya: I like this one. 6:34:24 PM Loom: She regards the horse. 6:34:38 PM Loom: Lysander: You sure? He's a troublemaker. 6:34:49 PM Loom: Anya: I think we can come to an understanding. 6:35:42 PM Loom: The horse stomps in the dirt, and spins, kicking Anya into the fence. 6:35:50 PM Loom: Lysander: Dammit, Alexander. 6:35:51 PM Kite: Perfect! 6:36:23 PM Loom: Anya gets up, dusts herself off, and stalks over, and just punches the horse in the nose. "Yes, this will work out just fine. 6:41:06 PM Kite: And Theo? 6:44:36 PM Loom: Theo: Mmmm. I've never been that great with animals. 6:46:20 PM Kite: Truly? Why on earth not? 6:49:58 PM Loom: Theo: Not sure! I've just never really ridden a horse. 6:51:01 PM Kite: Just like people, darling. Make friends. 6:51:11 PM Loom: Theo: also not a forte. 6:53:20 PM Kite: Oh. Erm. 6:53:30 PM Kite: Think about what you would want of someone if you were a horse? 6:53:40 PM Loom: Theo looks around at the remaining horses who were not spooked away, three of them. 6:53:54 PM Loom: Theo thinks. "Hmm. That I wouldn't flip out on them or let them fall." 6:55:17 PM Kite: And in return? 7:00:00 PM Loom: Theo: You mean, what would I want? Um. Don't eat me, maybe. See to my health. 7:00:42 PM Kite: And you won't eat them, and you will see to their health? 7:07:05 PM Loom: Theo: Of course. 7:11:01 PM Kite: Well then! Just tell them the truth and be sincere. 7:16:39 PM Loom: THeo nods thoughtfully, and clears his throat. "..um. Hello, horses." 7:17:14 PM Kite: ... talk about what you love. 7:24:12 PM Loom: Theo thinks! "... Umm. I don't know how that would help? But... I just need someone to help me out out there. It gets a bit tiring and flying as a dragon is not always..... ideal." 7:27:35 PM Kite: It helps them know who you are. 7:31:57 PM Loom: Theo: Love? I love making things. Beautiful things, practical things, amazing things. 7:33:43 PM Kite: Any ideas on what you might make for a clever horse? 7:34:49 PM Loom: Theo: Oh! Horseshoes that make you faster than any other horse. I could probably rig up a harness with mechanical wings, you could fly like a Pegasus. 7:38:37 PM Kite: All sorts of things! 7:42:53 PM Loom: He's relaxed a bit, and you can tell from his expression that he's coming up with all sorts of ways to 'modify' a horse.... the horses are whinnying, thoughtfully amongst themselves. 7:43:58 PM Kite: So, someone brave and willing to try new things would be best. 7:44:09 PM Kite: And clever. 7:49:54 PM Loom: Theo: Oh, definitely. It would need to be someone smart. Clever. Confident. 7:54:15 PM *** Kite smiles. *** 8:07:23 PM Loom: Lysander listens. "Hmm. You'd want Arcadia there, then." He indicates a small chestnut mare that's just been watching quietly. 8:08:26 PM Kite: And what does Arcadia think? 8:08:56 PM Loom: Lysander: I'd say she's deciding. 8:12:58 PM | Removed 8:17:33 PM Loom: This message has been removed. 8:13:34 PM Kite: I love him, if that helps. And I don't think he'd be cruel to an animal. 8:17:48 PM Loom: Theo looks at her, and she looks back, considering! 8:18:39 PM Loom: (That was quite a brainfart! Avalloch was on the list of horse names, and I looked down at the list and just kinda absentmindedly typed that in.) 8:18:48 PM Loom: (Since that's an old character name of mine.) 8:19:51 PM Kite: Go ahead and put your hand out, Theo. 8:20:32 PM Loom: Theo does! She takes in the invitation, and puts her nose in his hand. 8:21:31 PM Loom: Lysander: Huh. Never thought she'd be one to go. She's kinda small. Most folks want bigger horses. And very picky. 8:23:47 PM Kite: I don't think he's terribly heavy in human guise. ... and, well. I'm picky too, you know. 8:57:51 PM Loom: Theo: I'm not. 8:58:07 PM Loom: Lysander: Well, all right! I'll take it you'll need saddles and tack and all that? 8:59:24 PM Kite: Yes, please. 9:01:49 PM Loom: Lysander: I'll have to call over to Ebenezer. Mmm. Can you come back in an hour? We'll get you outfitted and settle up then. 9:02:40 PM Kite: Yes, of course. Thank you! 9:03:27 PM Loom: Cas: Wait. Ebenezer? 9:07:02 PM Kite: Someone you know? 9:09:49 PM Loom: Cas: Well, yeah. Huh. Old friend I still keep correspondence up with. Ebenezer Ambrose. 9:10:36 PM Loom: Lysander: Dunno about Ambrose, but Ebenezer Dingo is what he goes by here. He's a leatherworker, runs a taxidermy shop. 9:11:19 PM *** Kite eyes Caspar quizzically. *** 9:14:44 PM Loom: Lysander: He is a brit, though. 9:16:52 PM Loom: Cas: Well, we'll have to check it out. I only know one person named Ebenezer. 9:18:35 PM Kite: Surely you know if your friend is a taxidermist with the last name Dingo. 9:18:47 PM Loom: Cas: It's been a little bit since the last letter. 9:19:15 PM Kite: How long? 9:21:31 PM Loom: Cas: Well, I did leave home, after all. 9:21:53 PM Kite: ... quite some time, then. 9:22:02 PM Kite: Have you been writing them all to here, or no? 9:24:44 PM Loom: Cas: He was smart and left home well before me. My last letter to him went to New Orleans, and that was.... a bit of time ago. 9:24:59 PM Loom: HE might well have mailed me since, and I just wasn't around to redeive it. 9:26:28 PM Kite: It's likely to be a different Ebenezer. All the same, perhaps we ought to stop by the taxidermist's shop. 9:26:47 PM Loom: Cas: What's he look like? 9:27:36 PM | Edited 9:27:51 PM Loom: Lysander: Oh, nice young feller. Brown hair, long but he wears it tied. Scruffy beard. Glasses. Took up with the Marshall, I hear they're due to be married soon. 9:28:13 PM Kite: A Marshall? 9:29:44 PM Loom: Lysander: Oh, sure. Came in town after the Viskav gang, ended up gettin' a more permanent-like assignment here. 9:31:56 PM Kite: I hadn't realized that sort of thing was allowed. 9:33:11 PM Loom: Lysander: What was? 9:33:30 PM Kite: Well, either a female marshall or a marriage between men. 9:34:44 PM Loom: Lysander: Nope, Marshal Candlemas is quite a gal. 9:35:30 PM Kite: A female marshal! They'd never allow it at home. How marvelous! 4:58:53 PM Loom: Theo: I didn't think they had marshals in England. 5:02:22 PM Kite: Not in the same way, but there's something similar. 5:49:33 PM Loom: Theo: But apparently they can't be married, or women? Or just married and not women? 5:49:59 PM Kite: I don't think so. Certainly not women. 5:53:16 PM Loom: Theo: That seems limiting. 5:53:31 PM Kite: It is. 5:58:36 PM | Edited 5:58:46 PM Loom: Casper: That's just Britain. 5:58:56 PM Loom: Sofia: I am outraged. 6:00:12 PM Loom: You're pretty sure that she doesn't know what you're talking about, having only caught up a few moments ago as you walk through Wilde to the taxidermist. 6:00:42 PM *** Kite smiles. *** 6:03:57 PM Kite: They wouldn't let me into their posh clubs, either. 6:04:17 PM Loom: Theo: the Magic societies? 6:04:41 PM Kite: Yes. 6:05:02 PM Kite: Or any of the other clubs for gentlemen. Apparently it doesn't count if you're sometimes a lady. 6:07:40 PM Loom: Theo: My mother tried to apply to one of them at one point for some book she needed. 6:10:02 PM Kite: What happened? 6:22:43 PM Loom: Theo: Oh, she fibbed, wrote some very convincing papers under a pseudonym and applied by mail. 6:23:23 PM Kite: Clever! 6:29:59 PM Loom: Theo: Mom's always been clever. … you'll like her, I hope. 6:33:34 PM Kite: I'm terrified to meet her. 6:36:15 PM Loom: Theo: Me too. 6:36:44 PM Loom: Sofia: Me too! 6:36:44 PM Kite: Will she eat me? 6:42:03 PM Loom: Theo: She's not a dragon, so... probably not? 6:42:14 PM Kite: My mother isn't a dragon and she eats people. 6:42:36 PM Loom: Theo: That's true. What would they think of me? Your parents. 6:44:18 PM Kite: My father would certainly hate you. 6:44:37 PM Kite: You mustn't take it personally, he hates everybody, especially people he likes. 6:45:16 PM Kite: Mother I'm less certain of. 6:49:36 PM Loom: Cas: That's very british of him. 6:55:37 PM Kite: It is. He's frightfully British. 6:55:49 PM | Edited 6:56:09 PM Kite: Mother is too, in his way, but only by adoption. 6:56:04 PM Kite: He'll probably either adore you, or eat you. 6:59:43 PM Loom: Theo: … lots of potential eating in your family. 7:00:47 PM Kite: Oh no, father definitely will not. 7:01:05 PM Kite: I'm not even sure he can. 7:01:32 PM Kite: Mother might, though. He gets offended by rudeness. 7:03:14 PM Loom: You find yourself in front of a storefront! 'Ebenezer's Fanciful Stuffed Animals'. 7:04:29 PM *** Kite eyes Cas. *** 7:07:58 PM *** Kite goes in! *** 7:15:18 PM Loom: You are met by a large bear with a monocle, pipe, and tophat as the bell over the door dings. 7:16:41 PM *** Kite bows politely, before she realizes it's stuffed. *** 7:18:20 PM Kite: … well, it's certainly lifelike! 7:36:16 PM Loom: There's a voice from the back of the shop, a british accent, a bit faded. "I'll be right there!" You smell the distinctive smell of leatherworking chemicals. 7:37:57 PM Kite: Uff. 7:38:01 PM Kite: Hallo! 7:38:18 PM Loom: Cas's ear perks. "Eben, that you?" 7:41:36 PM Kite: Is it him? Are you friends with a taxidermist in the American West? 8:00:18 PM Loom: Cas: It... would appear so. 8:00:39 PM Loom: A handsome young man with a scruffy beard and glasses pokes his head out! "...Casper?" 8:01:21 PM Kite: And... associates. 8:08:36 PM Kite: Goodness, Cas, you never mentioned you had such handsome friends. 8:15:25 PM Loom: Eben looks around, but comes forward, kind of smelling of chemicals, heavy smock and gloves held out before him. "Right, well... I'll be right back, I can't exactly shake hands right now. " 8:15:47 PM Kite: No, probably not. 8:19:26 PM Loom: He disappears again, and you have a chance to browse the weird shop, which has other fanciful animal displays. 8:20:55 PM *** Kite does. *** 4:29:21 PM Loom: Casper is still a bit flabbergasted. "Huh, small world, what?" 4:30:26 PM Kite: Indeed it is. 4:33:45 PM Loom: Theo is looking at a stuffed Gila who seems to be holding forth on some scholarly topic in front of a bunch of stuffed mice. 4:33:58 PM Kite: That's adorable, isn't it? 4:36:15 PM Loom: Theo: Iwonder what she's teaching them? 4:36:41 PM Kite: Mathematics? 4:40:26 PM Kite: Or perhaps magic? 4:41:28 PM Loom: Anya: .. fear. 4:41:41 PM Kite: That's grim. 4:41:48 PM Loom: Anya: She is lizard, they are mice. 4:41:51 PM Loom: Anya grins! 4:42:24 PM Kite: I don't think the division between predator and prey need be quite so stark? 4:57:54 PM Loom: Anya: … but... lizard and mice. They are animals. Things are much more... simple as animals. 4:58:16 PM Kite: Good thing we're not, in that case. 5:03:56 PM Loom: Sofia has found a stuffed raven that she is holding under an arm and patting. 5:04:19 PM Kite: Do you want it? I'll buy it for you. 5:04:34 PM Loom: Sofia: Please! I love him. 5:06:34 PM Kite: Of course. 5:08:18 PM Loom: She beams! She also doesn't have Francisco anymore. 5:08:30 PM Kite: … where's Francisco? 5:14:03 PM Loom: Sofia: Oh, I put him down on the shelf by the birds. 5:14:23 PM *** Kite shakes her head and goes to pick Francisco back up. *** 5:16:50 PM Loom: He's not there! 5:17:02 PM Loom: The bell over the door dings. 5:17:11 PM Kite: … Francisco? Where are you? 5:17:18 PM *** Kite looks over! *** 5:21:13 PM Loom: Someone just left! 5:21:38 PM *** Kite runs after them! *** 5:24:01 PM Loom: THeo and Sofia follow you. You go outside and see a figure running down the street at preternatural speed. You just hear Francisco saying 'golly!' 5:24:29 PM Kite: Stop! 5:24:37 PM *** Kite tries to fly after him. *** 5:29:17 PM Loom: You grow wings? 5:29:23 PM *** Kite does, sure! *** 6:23:04 PM Loom: You take off after a fastmoving individual with horns! 6:24:00 PM Kite: Stop! 6:24:07 PM *** Kite hurries and conjures a sword! *** 6:28:04 PM Loom: They turn a corner! 6:28:49 PM *** Kite flies after them! *** 6:39:29 PM Loom: You spot someone with hooves and horns running down an alleyway, looking over his shoulders. 6:40:33 PM Kite: STOP OR I'LL FIREBALL YOU. 6:40:39 PM Loom: Suddenly he doubles over and kind of tumbles ass over teakettle. 6:40:55 PM *** Kite hurries to get Francisco back! *** 6:41:09 PM Loom: You see that Francisco is currently chomping down on his fingers. 6:42:49 PM *** Kite goes to grab Francisco! *** 6:44:18 PM Loom: Boy: all right, all right. 6:44:31 PM Loom: He can't be more than fifteen. 6:44:49 PM Kite: You can't just steal people, you know. 6:44:56 PM Kite: Even if they are shaped like gold skulls. 6:47:57 PM Loom: Fracisco: Mmf! 6:48:14 PM Loom: Boy: I didn't realize! Ow. 6:48:22 PM Loom: Boy: Can you get him to let me go? 6:48:38 PM Kite: No, but if you ask nicely he might listen himself. 6:53:03 PM Loom: HE looks down at the gilt skull. "... can... you let me go? Please? I'm sorry." 6:53:49 PM Kite: And even if he had been an inanimate object, which he isn't, he still would have belonged to Mr. Dingo. 6:57:29 PM Loom: Boy: … he's made of gold and jewels. … just too much. 6:58:12 PM Kite: And you're made of meat and soul. What's your point? 6:58:53 PM Loom: Boy: I'm broke. We need the money. 6:59:13 PM Kite: How much, and what for? 7:01:24 PM Loom: Boy: .. any money. To, you know, eat. 7:02:24 PM Kite: Oh. What's your name? 7:11:01 PM Loom: Boy: Willis. 7:11:35 PM Loom: He looks like a young satyr, really! Horns, hooves, pretty handsome, the patchy beginning of the beard. 7:11:38 PM Kite: Hm. What's your living situation? 7:12:21 PM *** Kite holds Francisco under one arm and lights a cigarette. Clearly she's not a proper type of woman, though the fluffy black wings probably gave that away. *** 7:15:07 PM Loom: Willis: Me an a few other kids from the orphanage. 7:15:20 PM Loom: Willis: we live in an old shack. 7:16:02 PM Kite: There's an orphanage in town? I didn't realize it was that big. 7:17:26 PM Loom: Willis: Not in town, but over in Crescent City. 7:18:10 PM Kite: Oh. So you don't live in the orphanage anymore? Makes sense, you're a little old for that. How many of you are there? 7:25:23 PM Loom: Willis: me and four others. 7:26:23 PM Kite: How long have you lived here in Wilde? 7:26:43 PM Loom: Willis: Maybe a month? 7:27:29 PM Kite: What sort of things have been going on here? Important things--new mayors, major crimes, oddities, that sort of thing. 7:29:55 PM Loom: Willis: I … don't know? There's been nothing big, I don't think, not since the Marshal came here and started hunting down crooks and warlocks. 7:30:11 PM Kite: Tell me more about the marshal. 7:30:43 PM Loom: Willis: She's got feathers in her hair? I dunno her. 7:31:18 PM Kite: Faeblooded or demon? 7:31:28 PM Loom: WIllis: .. no idea. 7:31:50 PM Loom: Willis: Look, if you want to know things, you should go ask Mick. 7:32:23 PM Kite: Mick isn't here. 7:32:27 PM *** Kite hands him a dollar. *** 7:32:58 PM Kite: What do they say about Rivers? 7:38:08 PM Loom: He looks at the dollar suspiciously. "Oh, he's a crazy old wizard in a haunted house. Barely ever leaves." 7:38:49 PM Kite: Hm. How old are you, and why don't you have a job? 7:40:08 PM Loom: He does take the dollar, though. "I'm fifteen. And... I dunno." 7:40:32 PM Loom: Voice: .. he doesn't have a job because he doesn't want to muck stables to make an honest day's wage. 7:40:49 PM Kite: Can't blame him, I wouldn't either. 7:41:00 PM Loom: There's a man, in his early fifties, with a gun holstered at his side and wearing a sheriff's star. 7:42:16 PM Kite: Local law enforcement? 7:43:04 PM *** Kite is an impossibly beautiful woman with black hair and wings, wearing a very expensive gown, smoking a cigarette with one hand and holding a gold skull in the other. *** 7:49:57 PM Loom: Man: Sheriff Statler, ma'am. Heard a winged woman with a sword was chasing a young man holding a golden skull down the street. 7:50:30 PM Kite: Just a misunderstanding. 7:53:57 PM Loom: Statler: Mm. Willis, what're you doing. It ain't glamorous work but it'll put food in your bellies, and it ain't like Lysander's a slave driver. 7:54:56 PM Kite: Oh, Lysander the horse merchant? I expect he'd be all right. 7:55:13 PM Loom: Willis mumbles something. 7:55:32 PM Loom: Francisco: He took me right off the shelf like some common treasure! 7:56:46 PM Kite: What's that, Willis? I didn't hear you. 8:03:19 PM Loom: Willis: … I just... Muckin' stalls...? 8:03:34 PM Kite: What kind of schooling do you have? 8:05:08 PM Loom: Willis: They taught us how to read and right and all that stuff. 8:06:06 PM Loom: Statler: Crescent City has damn good people at the orphanage. Only reason I didn't send em back after they ran away is 'cause they'd have aged out soon enough. 8:06:11 PM Kite: Ever tried being a clerk or a secretary? Something like that? 8:06:20 PM Kite: Oh, I'd assumed they had already. 8:09:31 PM Loom: Statler: 16. 8:10:51 PM Kite: I mean, essentially, your options are getting more education to do something better, mucking stalls, moving somewhere else and hoping the situation there is different, or turning to a life of crime. 8:12:16 PM Loom: Willis taps on the horns. "... WIlde's the only place for folks like us. " 8:12:44 PM Loom: Statler: I tried to find 'em all jobs where I could, but they're not exactly growing on trees. 8:13:14 PM Loom: STatler: Well. You gonna press charges? 8:13:24 PM Loom: Willis looks panicked. 8:14:59 PM Kite: I'm not. 8:15:06 PM Loom: Statler: Pardon, ma'am. I wasn't talkin' to you, talkin' to the wronged gentleman here. 8:15:10 PM Kite: What about you, Francisco? 8:15:12 PM Kite: Oh, I know. 8:15:14 PM Loom: He looks at Francisco. 8:15:48 PM Loom: Francisco: Oh, heavens, I suppose not. I did bite him with my mighty teeth, that should be recompense enough! 8:17:03 PM Kite: Indeed. 8:17:16 PM Kite: I suppose I could use an assistant from time to time. 8:17:25 PM *** Kite eyes Willis. *** 8:18:02 PM Loom: Francisco: Hmph. 8:18:55 PM Kite: Where can I find you? 8:20:50 PM Loom: Willis: .. we live in a little house over on Peregrine street. There... or... the ranch, I guess. 8:21:02 PM Loom: He eyes Satler. 8:21:15 PM Kite: Going to go back there, are you? 8:22:01 PM Loom: Willis: I guess... it's better than nothing. 8:22:31 PM Kite: I might come and find you for some odd jobs now and again. 8:26:06 PM Loom: Willis: . .. okay. Thanks. 8:26:23 PM Loom: Francisco chomps his jaw at Willis. 8:26:28 PM Kite: Run along. 8:26:44 PM | Edited 8:26:48 PM Loom: Willis gets up and does so! 8:28:54 PM *** Kite steps on her cigarette butt and eyes the sheriff. "Young people aren't what they used to be." *** 8:29:40 PM Loom: Statler smiles, fingers to the brim of his hat. "Were they ever?" 8:30:02 PM Kite: Excellent point, Sheriff! Good afternoon. 8:30:04 PM *** Kite heads out. ***